Let Me Go
by Supernatrualfreaak
Summary: Claire Danvers real name is Clairsse Danver Mikealson and she is an Original. She's not just any original, she is Klaus's twin sister. After turning, Claire leaves her home hoping never to see Klaus again. One day Klaus appears at Claire's front door and now Claire has to leave Morganville to clean up her brothers mess. Not good at Summaries.. Please Check it out and R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Morganville Vampires and Vampire Diaries does not belong to me!**_

CPOV.

I laughed along with Micheal and Eve about Shane's comment. We were in the middle of Truth and Dare. Shane had picked dare and Eve had dared him to call Myrinn and tell him '_that he was the love of his life! And he couldn't hide his feelings any longer_.' He put the phone on speaker when Myrinn answered.

_"What do you want Claire?" Myrinn asked_

_"It's Shane."_

_"Ohh, What do you want?"_

_"I have something important to tell you, but you can't tell Claire."_

_"Alright I'm listening."_

_"I love you! I believe your the love of my life! I just can't hide my feelings any longer!"_

_"..."_

_"Please say something! I need to know if you feel the same way!"_

_"I don't."_

_Shane fake cries. "OK. Sorry I bothered you." Shane hangs up the phone._

I fell to the floor laughing. Eve fell ontop of me and was laughing to. Micheal was on the verge of pissing himself, but calmed down only to start laughing again.

"Hahaha! Real funny. Anyways its your turn Claire. Truth or Dare?" Shane stated.  
"Truth." I said between giggles. I finally calmed down. Shane thought for a moment. "Alright, I know you have a poster of that guy that plays on New Moon that's a Shape-shifter... Jacob Black or something... Anyways If you had a chance to sleep with him would you?"

"Yes!" I answered quicly. Which wiped the smile off of Shane's face but made Eve and Micheal laugh. "Sorry, but if we broke up and Taylor came around... I would bang him in a second."

"Your spending to much time with Eve." Shane stated. I smiled sweetly at him and then pulled him into a kiss. We broke apart when the door bell rang.

"Not it!"I yelped

"Not it." Shane said.

"Not it." Micheal said.

"Whatever. I got it." Eve stated.

As Eve got the door, I looke at Micheal with a evil grin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Shane's right you do spend to much time with Eve. Dare." Micheal said.

"Ok. I dare you to do the splits! All the way down to the ground!" I smiled. Shane started to laugh.

"What? No way that's gunna be painful!" MIcheal protested

"Your a Vampire! You'll heal." I replied. MIcheal stared at me a couple more seconds. "Alright, but I'm gunna get-"

"Claire!" Eve announced as she walked back. "Someones here to see you!"

Right behind her was a man, that I knew all to well. "Did you miss me, sis?" The fimiliar voice asked.

_*Flash Back*_

_I watched as my brother was being beatin sensless by Father. I started to say something but was stoped by mother._

_"Do not go there my Child. If you do you will be beatin as well." Mother whispered. A few moments after Father left leaving my Brother on the ground bleeding. I rushed over to him quietly and helped him up._

_His wounds started to heal. I pulled him into a hug and he hugged back. Stroking my hair softly. "I love you, Claire"_

_"I love you too, Niklaus." I replied as I pulled away. I sighed as I got up, knowing it would be the last time I would see him._

_*End of Flash Back*_

My eyes widened and I gasped. I ran towards him and pulled him into a huge hug. "Niklaus!" I pulled away. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Niklaus smiled. I stepped away putting distance inbetween us.

"Eve get away from him..." I said camly. Eve started to move away, but Niklaus swoushed beside her and grabbed her by the neck. Micheal fanged up and lunged for my brother, but Niklaus threw him aside. This time I lunged for Niklaus. He let go of Eve and pinned me against the wall.

After a Moment Niklaus let me go and started to pace. "Why did you leave?"

I stared into his eyes and sighed. "I- I left because mother told me it was for the best." I looked down. "You know mother didn't hate you..."

Niklaus turned away. I ripped of a leg chair forced Niklaus to turn around and shoved it into my brothers stomach. I broke the chair leg so he had no way of pulling it out. NIklaus cluched his stomach as he hit the ground giving me a shocked look. "That is for killing mother, and for letting Father turn you into a ruthless murder!"

I grabbed another chair and pulled Niklaus on to it sitting him up straight. I turned to look at Shane, Micheal and Eve staring at me. Shit! I forgot they were here.


	2. Chapter 2

_**MVV and TVD does not belong to me!**_

_"That is for killing mother, and for letting Father turn you into a ruthless murder!" I grabbed another chair and pulled Niklaus on to it sitting him up straight. I turned to look at Shane, Micheal and Eve staring at me. Shit! I forgot they were here._

_**SPOV.**_

I stared wordlessly at Claire. As she turned to face us, I saw a flash of panic in her eyes. I felt even more anger build up. "What the hell are you!" I screamed.

"Don't talk to Claire like that!" Eve shouted at me. "You don't know what the hell is going on! There is probably a very good explanation!"

"There isn't. I lied, Shane has a right to be pissed." Claire stated as she looked to the ground. She turned away to face the man.

_**CPOV.**_

I faced my brother. I put my hand over the his wound and concentrated on the wood coming out of his stomach. Finally the piece of wood came out and my brother gasped. I ran to the kitchen and fetched some blood and then gave it to my brother to drink. I threw him the bag and once again faced Eve, Micheal and Shane. "Ask me what you wanna ask me."

"Your a Vampire, right?" Shane asked. I knew the question pained him. I sighed and nodded my head. "An original in fact."

"What do you mean Original?" Micheal asked.

"I mean one of the first vampires created." I answered. I saw the look in Shane's eyes. "And I have never made another vampire. You can thank my brothers and sisters for well the other vampires."

"Well, vampires can't do what you did." Micheal stated. I looked at my brother, who just nodded.

I sighed. "I'm not just a vampire, I'm a hybrid and a witch. The only thing I'm not is human."

"Wow that's so coo-" Eve was about to say something when Shane interrupted. "When were you gonna tell us?"

"I- I wasn't. In fact I was planning on to leave tomorrow." I said, they all gave me questioning looks. "My brother," I pointed to Klaus. "Has been chasing me for a long time and so was my father. I don't usually stay somewhere long. I was going to leave tomorrow, so I would have one last good memory of you guys."

"Your sick! You- I can't believe this! your a bloodsucker!" Shane yelled. I was on the verge of tears, I blinked them back and flipped my switch.

"And your a fang-banger." I winked as I turned around and grabbed my brother. I pushed him upstairs into my room. I knew I left everyone shocked.

"Wow, sis, you might be my twin, but you are just like Rebecca." Klaus stated. I smiled as I put my clothes and jewelry into the duffel bag. I was almost finished packing when I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it, to find Eve standing there. She had been crying and I pulled her into a big hug. Klaus came up behind me with my bag and whispered. "It's time to go, Sweets."

I grabbed Eve's hand and walked down with her. I pulled her into another hug. And started to walk away. Micheal Went in front of me. "Stay one more night. It's late."

I looked at Klaus who just nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

_**A/N Please R&R and give me some ideas! P.S Hoped you liked it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**MVV and TVD does not belong to me!**_

_I grabbed Eve's hand and walked down with her. I pulled her into another hug. And started to walk away. Micheal Went in front of me. "Stay one more night. It's late."_

_I looked at Klaus who just nodded. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."_

_**CPOV.**_

I smiled at Klaus. I turned away and pulled Eve and Micheal into a hug, while Klaus slipped past, disappearing into the dark. After a few minutes we all let go. I chuckled. "So Micheal I believe you are supose to do the splits."

Micheal let out a big sigh. We went to the living room. Micheal started to go into his splits. When I heard someone opening the door. Before I could turn to look, I heard a cross bow off. I knew the cross bow was heading for Eve. I swoushed infront and the cross bow went into my chest. Eve screamed and Micheal was up within seconds.

I looked up to see Myrinn, Amelie, Oliver and Shane. Myrinn had the cross bow. I sighed grabbing the arrow and yanked it out. I swoushed infront of Myrinn, threw him into the wall and pushed the arrow into his right shoulder. I took a few steps back and smiled at Amelie.

"Oliver." Amelie said, Oliver lunged at me. I caught him and broke his neck. Amelie and Shane were shocked.

"I wouldn't try anything." I stated to Amelie while walking over to Myrinn and pulling the arrow out. Myrinn let out a cry. I turned on my heel and returned to my original spot. I threw the arrow to Amelie's feet. "If you think Bishop was bad, I could make him look like he was mothing. And my brother is even worse."

"You little bi-" I interupted Amelie's sentence. "I wouldn't finish that sentence. I have been very nice to you. I put up with you pushing me around and your stupid threats."

I swoushed to the entrence and came back with a bottle. I threw it to Myrinn. "There's your cure." I smiled as Myrinn gasped. "All you need is a little." I turned to Eve and MIcheal gave them a quick hug. Handed Eve a note. "I think I over stayed my welcome."

"No!" Eve shrieked. "Stay for the rest of the night." She sobbed into my chest. I looked at her and nodded as tears filled my eyes. I saw Amelie and Myrinn leave.

"What no!" Shane shout as he ran at me with a steak. Before it could hit me I caught Shane's arm and slammed him into the floor, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Get over whatever it is you have against vampires! My gosh Alyssa would be so disappointed in you!" I yelled.

"How the fuck would you know Alyssa!" Shane shouted back. I let go of him.

"I know Alyssa because I meet her a-a year before she died. I was trying to get her out, but she refused to go without her family. So she tried to convince you all, but you wouldn't listen."

"YOu blood sucking Vampire!" HE spat out. Eve yelled at him.

"You don't know my Fucking story! But I sure as hell know that Alyssa would be pissed if she found out-" I cut myself off. Shane's eyes went huge. " Is she still alive?"

When I wouldnt answer he screamed. "IS ALYSSA STILL ALIVE?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, she is."


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own anything!**_

_ When I wouldnt answer he screamed. "IS ALYSSA STILL ALIVE?" I nodded slowly. "Yeah, she is."_

_**ClairePOV.**_

"Tell me where she is!" Shane demanded. I stared at him and I felt my blood begin to boil. I knew the house felt it to.

"No." I stated, Shane looked shocked. "I'm not going to tell you where it is."

"And why the hell not?" Shane spat.

"Because untill you can get over the fact that not all vampires are bad, you are not going to see her!" I yelled. I took a breath trying to gain control of my emotions.

"You Bitch!" He screamed. He started to run at me, but Micheal flashed beside him and held him tight. "I wish I had never met you!"

My emotions snapped and I flashed before him. "Do you really wish that?"

"YES." He spat. I ran around the room and straightened the rooms up. Blurred to my room and cleaned it out and put it all into a bag. Within secounds I was back in front of him looking straight into his eyes.

"You will forget everything about me. You have never met me, you have never seen me. You will forget everything I have told you." I said. I looked to see his eyes dialited.

I sighed and moved on to Eve, then Micheal. When I was done they all shrugged it off and looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Shane asked rudely. Eve walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. I giggled lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Micheal. Eve gave him a dirty look. She walked closer to me and stared at both boys. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't know her." Shane stated.

"She's a Vampire." Micheal hissed.

I smiled lightly. "Your right. But, all I wanted to do was use your phone. Oh, and give you this." I said as I pulled out two rings and a necklace.

"We don't take things from vampires." Shane said.

"We also don't like vampires in this house." Micheal stated.

"One your a vampire. Two these are to walk out in the sun when your a vampire." I smiled. "And three I could careless."

"I walked pass them and into the kitchen. I grabbed the phone from the counter and dialed my brother Klaus.

On the third ring Klaus picked up. "I'm ready to go." I said then hung up before he could answer me back.

I started to walk to the front door when Micheal grabbed me from behind and shane shoved a stake threw my heart. I shook my head. "Do you guys feel better?"

MIcheal looked at me in shock and let go of me. I pulled the stake out of my chest and sighed.

I touched the house walls and said goodbye. I turned around and faced my former friends and smiled. "One day you'll remember me."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting earlier! But I've just started grade 9.. and I have been debating whether or not to continue writing this story. Then I realized I had you guys! So please let me know if I should continue this story!**_

_**Last Chapter:**_

_I touched the house walls and said goodbye. I turned around and faced my former friends and smiled. "One day you'll remember me."_

_**CPOV.**_

I took another breath and stepped outside of the door and into the pitch black night. I stood on the side walk for a few moments, until a black hybrid car pulled up. I shock my head as I opened my door. It took a few minutes to pass the borders of Morganville. I let out a deep sigh. I felt Klaus's eyes on me for a moment. He put his hand in mine. I turned to look at him and smiled.

After a while I got bored. All there was desert. I turned on the radio and only got static. I let out a huff and grabbed my bad from the back seat, pulling out my ipod. I grabbed the connecting wire thingy and plugged it into the car and the other end into the ipod. I put it on shuffle and blasted the music. I started to sing to 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran.

_White lips, Pale face,_

_Breathing in the snowflakes,_

_Burnt lungs, Sour taste,_

_Lights gone, days end,_

_Struggling to pay rent,_

_Long nights, strange men..._

I felt Klaus's eyes on me once again. I turned to look at him. "What?"

"Nothing.. It's good to know you still sing." Klaus chuckled.

I stared at him for a moment. "Of course I still sing.. Why would I not?"

"I don't know." Klaus smiled. "Do you remember the song you use to sing to me?"

I stared at him in shock as the memories of the old days flooded into my mind.

_**~Flashback~**_

_ I froze, watching Niklaus on his knees taking a beating from Micheal. I watched till I could take no more and came from the shadows. Micheal had not noticed me, but Niklaus had. he gave me a silent plea not to interrupt in fear that I would be beaten instead of him._

_ I stopped for a moment, but continued to walk forward. Every step I took closer to Micheal the more anger built inside me. "ENOUGH!" I screamed. Micheal stopped abruptly, staring at me in shock. "He might not be blood, but he is your son!"_

_ "How dare you talk to me that way!" Micheal said as he pushed Niklaus out of his way and marched over to me until he was in my face._

_ "I will speak to you anyway I want! I will continue to speak to you in this manner until you treat Niklaus with respect!" I stated. Micheal started to raise his hand to slap me. Before he could strike down on me, he grabbed his head in pain. "Before you do anything, you should think." I bent down easing the pain. "If you ever touch Niklaus in that manner or anyone of my siblings, I will end you."_

_ I got up and grabbed Niklaus's hand and lead him into his room. "Go to bed. It has been a long night."_

_ He made his way into his bed. "Sing for me?" I nodded, and started to sing the soft lullaby our mother use to sing to us._

_**~End Flashback~**_

I nodded. I looked out my window and let the overwhelming feel of sleep take me over.

_**SPOV. (Shane)**_

I barely caught what she said. And day you'll tender me? I shock my head and brushed past Micheal. I headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I grabbed a beer and a taco. A taco? Who cooked tacos? For the second time I shock my head. I walked out into the kitchen. I saw Eve and Micheal cuddling up to each other. I took a huge bit of my taco feeling a pang of jealousy. Then all of a sudden the door flew opened and there stood The Founder and Myrinn.

_**ThirdPOV. (Mystic Falls)**_

Klaus carefully picked up Claire, trying not to wake her. He closed the door and Claire's eyes flew opened. She smiled at Klaus. "I have two legs for a reason."

Klaus rolled his eye's and put Claire down. She walked to the doors and opened it. "Niklaus get my bags! Hey, everyone I am home!"

Everyone swooshed in front of her giving her a big hug.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting earlier! But I've just started grade 9.. and I have been debating whether or not to continue writing this story. Then I realized I had you guys! So please let me know if I should continue this story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like a month! I'm **__**starting to run out of ideas**__**! So please, please **__**help me out**__**!**_

_**Claire POV.**_

I opened my arms wide and hugged all my siblings. I pulled away taking a look at all of them. "You guys haven't changed one bit! Well except you Klaus you have some lines." I smirked

Kol started to laugh, while the others started to snicker at my joke. Klaus frown turned into a smirk. We all moved to the lounging area, telling each other about what has happened in the past few centuries. It was my turn and I told them about the town and Shane and then I told them about Myrinn, by then we all laughed.

Are laughter soon died down when I saw my mother, Esther descend down the stairs. I stared at her and growled. Esther smile grew into a frown. "Now that is no way to greet your mother."

"My mother died a thousand years ago. All I see is someone who looks like her." I snapped. I dug my nails into my skin, trying to calm myself. Rebeca, Kol, Elijah, and Finn looked at me in shock.

"Please, let us not do this. I want us to be a family again." She stated. I eyed her and laughed at the thought. She looked at me. "What is so funny?"

I laughed a little more. "You want to be a family, but you and Finn are going to tie us to each other and then kill us!" I said. "My siblings might be easily fooled, but I know how much you hate what we are. You would do anything to kill us."

With that I turned and started to walk away. I felt a sharp pain in my head and fell to my knees and let out a cry. It lasted a minute and finally the pressure eased and I was released from the pain. I stood up and turned to look at my mother.

"Let us not forget who has the power here." She stated with a smirk.

I smirked as well. My mother clutched her head in pain. I started to walk away. "Yes, lets not forget." I said loud enough for her to hear.

I walked out and flashed into town. I walked to Mystic grill. _Boy, Mystic Grill? How unoriginal. _I thought. I walked through the front entrance and took a seat at the bar. I asked for a scotch. When I was on my second beer, a man in a leather jacket walked up and sat beside me.

"Hello, Whats a beautiful lady like you doing here, all alone?" The man asked with a sly smile. I chuckled under my breath.

"Drinking." I said, stating the obvious. "I'm Claire. You"

"Damon Salvatore." He said. As he said it he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles, making sure his eyes never left mine.

_**ElijahPOV.**_

I couldn't believe what just happened. Our mother had just brought Claire to her knees in pain. Her cries had been echoed throughout the house. After a moment she got up. She gave my mother a murderous look and an evil smile. My mother was now clutching the railing with one hand and holding her head. Her echos now filled the room. Claire turned once more and walked to the door. My mothers Cries stopped as Clarie stopped.

"Yes let us not forget." With that Claire blurred from the house and disappeared into the darkness. Everyone turned to looked at our mother. Finn ran to our mother and began to help her up, but the rest of us did not dare move. When Our mother was standing on her own to feet, she turned and started to walk back up the stairs.

Before thinking, I blurred in front of her. "How did that happen?"

_**Third Person POV.**_

Esther looked up into her son's eyes. "I think we should have a seat. This story is very long."

Esther turned back and walked down the stairs and into the parlor, followed by her sons and daughter. She sat down on the couch, and motioned for her children to sit. The sat down. Esther watched her kids for a moment. "It started when she was a child. When Claire was four, she almost died. She was wondering through the woods and a wolf attacked her. Because of the attack, Claire developed her powers early, they saved her. She had grown attached to it and the magic and lad and spirits loved her.

She didn't need me to teach her, and she was always careful with her magic. Claire never showed you guys because she never wanted anyone to feel bad. That's why she was always gone, in the forest. Anyways, when I turned her, she refused to drink blood. When Micheal tried to force her, she almost killed him. But in that time something amazing had happened. Spirits began to show up, and handed her the goblet. They told her to drink. They did something to her, they wouldn't tell me on the other side but all i know is that she is like a vampire. She has all the qualities of one, but she doesn't need blood."

They all stared at there mother. "Micheal, Klaus and I, were the only ones to know."

_**Shane POV. (Somewhere on the Highway)**_

I sat in the car, bored out of my mind. It has been two days on the road. We haven't stopped once! I stared at Amelie, who sat across the room from me. "Where are we going?"

"Mystic Falls. We are going to get Claire." Amelie stated. I stared at her.

"Who cares? All we've heard for the past day is you two murmuring about Claire this and Claire that. Why is she so important?"

"She is important because she has the ingredients to cure. Myrinn can not figure out what the ingredients are. We are going to Mystic Falls. Its final." Amelie snapped.

_**Who should Claire end up with... It can be anyone! Let me know! Please give me ideas!  
**_

_**Alright! Thats it for this chapter! Please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time with this story. I don't really know where to go with this story anymore, but I promise to continue it! i would also like to thank:**_

_**123a456e**_

_**Because she is my bestfriend and beacuse she has given me some ideas along the way. Please Check out her story! If you love Criminal Minds check out her story Please!**_

_**Anyways, Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing and if you want something in the story.. dont hesitate to ask!**_

_**ClairePOV.**_

"What a gentilmen." I said sarcastically.

Damon's smile slipped a bit, and was now replaced with a smirk. "You don't like gentilmen?"

"I love gentilmen, but I know a player when I see it." I

" And how would you know that?" He said leaning closer

I pressed against his chest and put my lips close to his ear. "I know, because there arent any gentilmen left in this hell hole."

I pulled away, chugged the rest of my scotch. I smiled at Damon. "See around." With that I flashed out of there. I was outside of my new home. I used my advanced hearing, to see what was going on in the house.

i heard mother talking about me, my story. I was beyond mad. I walked into the house.

"Only Micheal, Klaus and I knew of this." Esther said.

I connected with my powers and sought out my brother and Esther. With the magic, I mad there head heavier and made it feel as it was about to explode. They Started to scream from the pain. I lossened the grib of my magic, so it was barable, but still painful. "Esther, how could you tell my story? My story, not yours! And Brother? Why would you let her? How could you?" I screamed.

Elijah ran to me and hugged me. I let go of the magic and began to softly cry in his shoulder. "It's ok, it will be alright. It was our fault. We needed to know."

I pulled away and smiled. its fine, but I think you should hear the story from me, seeing as Esther has skipped over some details."

My siblings nodded. "When I was about 4 as you know, I almost died, but I didn't almost die from a wolf or a human. I almost died because of our mother." Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Elijah gasped in shock. "Anyways, I was sitting on a rock...

_**(Claire's Past- Four years old)**_

_Claire sat on the rock a few feet away from her mother. Playing with the flowers and watching her mother in awe, as she saw how Esther was making the trees bend and the leaves sway. Claire giggled and laughed at the soft melody the trees were making. _

_Esther laughed with her daughter, but stopped when she heard a loud snapping sound. "Claire, come to mommy, ok?"_

_Claire nodded and started to make her way over when she froze. Not because she wanted to but beacuse she couldn't move. She stared at her mother, with pleading eyes to help._

_"You are going to pay!" A women's voice rang, throughout the forest. _

_"Please Milinda, this is between you and I. Please let my daughter go." Esther said in a strong voice. Trying not to show how frightened she was._

_"No! You will feel the pain I did, when you cursed me!" Milinda spat._

_"Please do not-" Esther was cut off by her daughters ear peircing scream._

_"NO!" Esther yelled. Without thinking Esther threw a fire ball at the witch. Milinda predicted it and changed the fire balls course. The fire ball was heading straight for Claire. Claire's eyes had widened at the sight of the fire ball. Fear spreaded across her body, until she felt something fire ball exploded around her. Claire was now able to move her body. She turned around and faced Milinda. She raised her hand, and a srounding branch grabbed the old witch._

_"Why would you try and kill me?" Claire had asked blinking away her tears._

_"Because I knew your powers would kick in. I knew you would be able to kill me without any conciquenses." Milinda said in a soft voice. "Please, kill me let me out of this curse."_

_With that Claire made the branches closed tighter around the old witch, and snapped her neck. Claire turned around to her mother and ran into her arms._

_"I'm so sorry, Mama." Claire whispered. Esther wrapped her arms around her daughter not sure of what to say._

_**(End of Claire's Past- Four years old)**_

My siblings stared at me and mother. "So thats how I got my powers, and because of that I also got my curse as a wolf."

"You never told me that." Klaus stated

"It was mother and I's secret." I answered simply. We all nodded, after a few more moments of silence. "Anyways, I know I haven't made things understandable. I mean my actions have been all over the place, but before I say anything I would like to give Esther a chance to explain."

My siblings looked confused, but non the less they turned there attension towards Esther.

_**DamonPOV.**_

I stared in shock at what Claire had just done. She was the most amazing flashed out of there and all I wanted to do was chase after her.

_**ShanePOV.**_

"Are we there?" I asked

"We have ten more minutes. So shut your trap!" Myrinn hollered.

_What crawled up his ass._ I thought.

_**(10 Minutes later)**_

We had finally stopped at Mystic Falls. Amiellie got us rooms at the Falls inn. _How freakin' original! _We all began to settle in. Ameillie, Myrinn and myself had our ownrooms, while Micheal and Eve shared their rooms.

_**Third PersonPOV.**_

_**(Mikelsons)**_

Esther looked blankly at her daughter. "I haven't a clue, to what you are refering to."

Claire raised her eyebrow. "Fine. i will tell them myself."

"Tell us what?" Kol questioned.

"Our beloved mother, is going to kill us. All of us." Claire whisepered as she stared into her mothers eyes.

_**So Thats it! Please r&r and tell me what you think... also I'm sorry for any miss spelt words and punctuation errors... And once again thank you for the support!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! Its great to know that your supporting me! Anyways I just wanted to let you know that I will try my best to update more regularly, but I cant promise right now because I am getting use to my new schedule and already have three assignments in English Class for this month! So thanks again for Reviewing and Please Keep reviewing... And I'd also like to add that if you have any ideas or critism please message me and let me know!**_

_Last Chapter:_

_"Our beloved mother, is going to kill us. All of us." Claire whispered as she stared into her mothers eyes. _

_**EstherPOV.**_

I started to panic, _how in the spirits did she know? _I tried showing that what she said was nothing, but I could tell with the small grin on her face, that she saw my little panic and if that she saw it so did my other children.

"Mother is this true?" Rebekah said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Of course its n-" Finn was about to say when he was rudely interrupted by Claire.

"Of course it is and Finn is ready to sacrifice himself to make it possible." Claire spat.

"And how exactly do you know this?" I spoke calmly.

"Easily, the spirits told me. They want you to right the wrongs you have done and balance the scale once again." She stated in a matter-of fact tone.

"And how do we know your not making it up?" I asked

"Because I would never straight out lie to one of you. I may hide things from you but i would never blatantly lie to you." She stated looking at each on of her siblings.

_**ElijahPOV.**_

My brain started to progress everything Claire had said. At first I thought she was joking, but when i saw the slight panic from mother, I knew there was truth in what she said. My head was spinning, but I knew that Claire would never lie to us.

It was like every puzzle piece fit now. It all added up. Although it might be harder to convince Rebekah and Kol of this.

_**KlausPOV.**_

Of course! How could I not see this? I cursed myself. How did I not see through all the lies? I thought. The betrayal slowly crawled in the back of my mind and all I could do was stare at our mother, the one who was supposed to protect us, not destroy us!

_**ClairePOV.**_

"I have no reason to lie, Esther. The reason I have been Hot and Cold lately is because the first time I saw you it was written all over your face. You think we're monsters, you hate the fact that you created us, but you don't seem to understand that if it weren't for you and father, then we wouldn't have been like this. The reason why we kill and feed and torcher others is because thats what you did to us." I stated simply. My voice was barley above a whisper by the end but I knew they had heard every single word. "Have you ever thought that instead of killing us you could turn us back into humans?"

I got up and walked out of the room. Even though I heard Kol yell my name I sped out once again into the darkness.

_** -An Hour Later-**_

I was walking past the Mystic Inn, when I caught a familiar smell. _Freak __sake_! I thought. I walked into the Inn and followed the scents.

_**DamonPOV.**_

All night all I could think of was Claire. How she looked so young but so sexy. How she wasn't afraid to say something and how she just seemed to connect with me. I wondered if she felt that spark to... Man I was whipped! But since when is that a bad thing? I thought

As I continued to think about Claire, my day dream was interrupted, when my cell phone rang.

Oh god its Elena. (Italics Bold= Damon. Italics=Elena)

_**Hello**_

_Hi Damon, is Stephen around?_

_**How should I know I'm not my sister... I mean my brothers Keeper.**_

_Urgg well can you tell him to call me?_

_**And why would I do that?**_

_Because its important._

_**Well then tell me and I'll tell him.**_

_I don't think that's a goo-_

_**Tell me or I'll make sure that you never have contact with my brother again.**_

_Ok. Ok fine. Theres another Original in town. One we never knew about. Her name is Claire Mikelson... _

_**And How do you know this?**_

_Bonnie. She talked to the spirits..._

_**Ok i"ll let him know bye.**_

With that I hung up and started to tap my foot. What to do, What to do...

_**ThirdPersonPOV.**_

Claire walked down the hall and knocked on the door. After a few seconds Myrinn opened the door. He was a little shocked, but without saying anything he opened the door even more and let her in. As Claire looked around the ordinary room, she noticed Myrinn was texting.

"You text now?" Claire questioned.

"Amelie says I have to." Myrinn muttered clearly irrated by the device.

Claire chuckled slightly and sat down on Myrinns bed. "So whens the gang going to get here?"

Myrinn gave me a questioning look. "In about-" He was interrupted when the door flew open. "now."

Claire shook her head and laughed as the ice queen and the others walked in.

"Hello Claire." Amelie stated

"Hi." Claire said.

"Please give Micheal, Eve and Shane their memory back."

Claire raised her eyebrows.

_**ClairePOV.**_

I raised my eyebrows at Amelie. How dare she come here and demand stuff. I rolled my eyes walked over to the trio looked into there eyes and whispered "Sleep when I snap my fingers and wake when I clap.

I moved towards Myrinns bed and snapped my fingers. The trio dropped to the ground, into a soundless sleep. Amelie looked shocked, while Myrinn was holding back giggles.

"Now lets get down to business." I suggested. "I know you want to know what the cure is, because it just looks like blood."

"Yes it's exactly what I wanted to talk about."

"Alright. It is just blood, but it is pure blood and magic. And before you say anything about magic is just in books and stories, please don't forget that so are vampires and look at yourself, you are real." I stated. "Anyways, the cure is pure blood and magic, so it will cure you and make you stronger. "

I got up and clapped my hands. Micheal, Eve and Shane woke up and started to get up. " I will make a deal. I will give them their memory back and give you two rings that will allow you to walk in the sun and you must get out of town by the end of the week and never come back."

Amelie started to way her options. For the first time in a long time she was uncertain. Finally she nodded. "We agree."

_**So thats it! Hope you liked the chapter! Please R&R! Sorry for taking so long though.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Sorry about the last chapter.. I didn't really notice how it kinda dragged on! I was kind of disappointed in how many reviews I got, but I understand. oh yeah and before I forget I don't own anything! So thanks again.**_

_**Claire POV.**_

I took a deep breath and looked into Micheals eyes and told him to remember, I continued to do this with Eve and Shane. The only thing they would never remember was that Alyssa was alive.

"Now that the agreement is done I will see you at the end of the week with your rings. Oh and I forgot to mention something. If any of you do return or stay there will be deadly consiquences." I stated. As I walked by Shane pulled out a stake and aimed for my heart. I let him stake me, but moved an inch so he would miss my heart. "Let us not do this again. I'm not the bad guy here Shane."

"All vampires are bad." Shane spat.

I rolled my eyes "Not all, Micheal isn't bad and I'm not bad. I'm like 10 thousand years old and have only killed 7 people in my entire existense and I was hoping to keep it that way for the rest of my life but I will make an exception." I said, my voice raising by the end. Just so he would get the point I pushed him into the wall, ripped the stake out of my shoulder and smashed it beside his head.

With that I walked out of the room and slammed the door. _God I need a drink._

_**Damon POV.**_

_Claire an original?_ I shook my head. I need a drink.

_**10 Minutes Later**_

I walked into the Grill to spot my Claire. _Wait my Claire? When did she become my Claire? I only meet her her yesterday..._ I walked by her and called for a scotch.

"What no hello, a kiss on the hand?" Claire purred.

"I'm sorry hello you lying Original." I spat.

"I never lied you just never asked, so please don't judge me when you have no right to." She stated as she chugged the rest of her drink and started to walk away.

"Wait, I am sorry." I smirked

"Oh really.. Well you owe me for being so rude." Claire said as she smiled.

"And what would I owe you?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she teased. Without thinking I rushed to her side kissed her on the cheek and whispered. "Catch me if you can."

With that I ran vampire speed out of the grill and headed towards the Salvatore Boarding house. I knew she was right behind me. God that woman was fast!

_**Claire POV.**_

Man did Damon know how to get a girl going! I laughed when I caught up to him. I jumped on to his back. A few seconds later we were in a boarding house and I was roughly pushed into the door and kissed urgently on my neck. I giggled like a school girl, and pulled his lips to meet mine. Damon then opend the door and we went tumbling in. We both let out laughs and quiet moans.

We heard someone clear their throat and we broke apart. Damon let out a sigh and I turned around slowly. There stood a cute boy who looked like he was 17, and behind him was a petite girl that looked like Tatiana.. So this must be the doppleganger.

_**Rebekah POV.**_

This was all to much! Although with all that was left with my heart I wanted to believe in our mother, but I knew that my sister would never lie to me or to the rest of us. Mother and Claire were always close, Claire had loved our mother to death and always seeked her advice. So why would she say these things about our mother, if they were not true? I sighed frustrated with everything. It seemed like everything was crashing down.

I had to find Claire, I had to know why she would accuse Mother with things such as these, but I also needed to know because I needed to know why I no longer felt secure.

So it was decided, I was going to confront Claire, but I needed someone to be there with me. I got up, and left the comfort of my bed and headed to Elijahs room.

"Wanting to confront our big sis, too?" Kol asked as he stepped out of the darkness.

"Kol, Don't do that! I do not like being sneaked up on!" I spat.

Kol chuckled lightly. "Your a vampire and you couldnt even hear little old me!"

I rolled my eyes and knocked on Elijahs door, it seemed like me and Kol had the same idea. After a moment I knocked again and Elijah finally answered.

"Yes?" Elijah asked, not trying to cover the irritation in his voice.

"We want to confront Claire, and we both know that other than Klaus, she had a strong connection with you." Kol stated taking charge of the situation. I rolled my eyes.

"Well how about we have a little meeting, I will call Klaus and you can arrange everything else." Elijah offered. We both just nodded and decided to go to our old hide and seek playground.

_**Claire POV.**_

"Hi." I muttered.

"What do you want?" Damon growled.

Stephen said nothing and looked to the ground. Damon shook his head and lead me upstairs. I was about to enter what i assumed was his room when my phone began to ring.

(Claire = Italics Underlined and Amelie = Italics)

_Hello Claire, its Amelie._

_I know, May I help you?_

_We need to talk._

_And if I choose not to?_

_Oh, you wouldn't want to do that._

_Are you threatening me? I think that isn't a good idea Amelie._

_I am not, something is wrong with Myrinn. He isn't feeling well. _

_Of course not. I'll be over there in a few minutes._

With that I ended the call. "Looks like we're outta luck... I have to go."

I walked out of the boarding house. When I heard someone follow me. I turned around to see a cocky Damon strolling behind me.

"Let me come with you?" He smiled. I just nodded and started to run vampire speed to the Inn. When I walked into the hotel Damon was right beside me, holding my hand. I smiled at this.. I didn't understand how I could fall for a man so fast in such a little time.

Anyways I walked up the steps and opened the door, to find Amelie holding Myrinn, who is shivering and sweating a lot, Micheal and Eve, who are on the opposite side of the room holding each other, and Shane who is leaning against the wall flipping his stake.

"So whats the problem?" I ask. Damon who is still holding my hand walks with me toward the bed.

"Look at him!" Amelie shouted.

"So? His body is at war with itself, he'll be like this for a couple of days give or take and then poof! He will be cured from that stupid vampire disease that caused him to be crazy!" I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Amelie asked.

"No I'm not, I just gave you the cure cause i thought it would be funny!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't call me again. Oh and by the way he's going to do in to epileptic shock. Just dont touch him and he will be a sane vampire again."

With that I began to walk away, but noticed Damon was still looking at Myrinn. I back up a bit and took his hand in mine and lightly pulled him out of the room and into the hall. "I know its shocking, about all this.. But there are somethings no one knows of me, and with time I'll tell you ok?"

He nodded his head and we left the inn to go to the boarding house.

_**Ok thats it! I hope you like it... I'm asking you guys to decide what you want to happen next! **_

_**-What will happen between Claire and Damon**_

_**-What will happen between Claire and Shane?**_

_**-What will happen when the Mikelson's sibilings have a meeting**_

_**-Whats going to happen with the Morganville Gang**_

_**-Do you want more of the Vampire Diaries gang**_

_**-and last but not least... What is Finn's and Esther's fate?**_

_**THxx! please R&R!**_


End file.
